The masters Harem
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash wins the Alola league. He goes home and begins training for each league. The Harem lemons will be the third chapter. Some romance later too
1. Chapter 1

**The master's harem**

 **Alola league**

Ash Ketchum was at the finals of the Alola League. His opponent was a trainer named David. David had six powerful pokemon but Ash's team was Pikachu, Decidueye, Araquanid, Salazzle, Passimian and Hakamo-o. Ash could feel the pressure Mallow and Lillie were sitting cheering him on. Ash's other friends were watching silently knowing the battle would be serious.

David was first to the field. Ash quickly followed. Kukui sat watching hoping this would be a power battle. He was with Goodshow the head of the Pokemon leagues. The trainers held their first pokeball.

''I choose you Hakamo-o.'' Ash called his newest pokemon. He had caught this pokemon mere weaks ago. But it had proven to be an eager battling pokemon. Hakamo-o roared out to the field.

''Nice choice Ash I choose you Persian.'' David's Alola form Persian came to the field. It was a bad matchup against Ash's dragon and fighting type.

''Persian fake-out then slash.'' David called quickly. Persian hit Hakamo-o and made it flinch. Then slashed it leaving it weak but not out.

''Use Dragon-claw then brick-break.'' Ash called out. Hakamo-o hit Persian back with it's dragon-claw, then a glowing fist for brick-break. The dark type Persian is left in a heap on the floor.

''Use hyper-beam.'' David called out. The move hits Hakamo-o and weakened it more so. David had done a good move except for leaving Persian wide open for more attacks.

''Use Brick-break once more.'' Ash called out. It hit and Persian was unable to battle. Ash smiled at his pokemon. ''Great battle Hakamo-o.'' Ash praised his pokemon. It responded by smiling and slashing the air.

''Sylveon go.'' David called as he threw a pokeball. The fairy type Eevee evolution came out. Ash was at a huge disadvantage.

''Hakamo-o take a break. Salazzle go.'' Ash called his poison and fire type out. Salazzle had a huge advantage. David had a strategy for these pokemon.

''Sylveon use dig.'' This was a perfect move to use against a poison and fire type. Ash needed a strategy.

''Use flamethrower down the hole.'' Ash hoped it would work. It did hit but Sylveon managed to shield itself with rocks underground. So the damage was minimal.

Sylveon shot up wards to hit Salazzle. Salazzle had managed to jump and avoid the move. Sylveon had no where to escape the next move.

''Sludge-bomb go.'' Ash called out. Salazzle shot the sludge-bomb and it got a direct hit. Sylveon plummeted to the ground and landed with a thud. It was unable to battle.

''Sylveon good work. Ash you have some impressive pokemon but now it's my turn go Lycanroc.'' David had a midday Lycanroc it was a powerful pokemon.

''Start with rock-slide then use stone-edge.'' David called out. Lycanroc made huge boulders fall and they trapped and hit Salazzle. Ash then could feel the stone-edge come up and it hit Salazzle in a weak spot. Salazzle could barely stand after that.

''Dragon-tail go.'' Ash called out. Salazzle jumped in the air. It's tail was green and it slammed it onto Lycanroc. Lycanroc barely felt the attack.

''Stone-edge once more.'' David called out. The stone-edge hit Salazzle and it was down. Ash praised Salazzle as he recalled her. Ash held another pokeball.

''Araquanid go.'' Ash called throwing the pokeball. The water bubble pokemon appeared ready to battle. David looked at it impressed. Ash had done serious training for the league. In the stands May, Dawn and Serena came to watch the final match and saw Ash's other friends nearby.

They went to meet them. The girls sat and watched the battle. Ash saw them and smiled but went straight back to battling.

''Araquanid bubblebeam lets go.'' Araquanid launched a torrent of bubbles at Lycanroc which hit and left it very weak.

''Good now try a new move. Liquidation let's go.'' Ash called out. Araquanid covered Lycanroc in water. It left it unable to battle.

David recalled his Lycanroc. Praising it as it was sucked into the pokeball. There was a small break for each trainer to get new strategies and have some water.

The break was soon over. Ash and David made their way to the boxes for the next round.

''I choose you Dhelmise.'' David called the grass and ghost type out. Ash was impressed it looked strong.

''Decidueye come on out.'' Ash responded with his own ghost and grass type. The pokemon looked at each other with content. May, Dawn and Serena commented on how strong his pokemon looked.

''Decidueye use spirit shackle.'' Ash commanded to his Decidueye. The starter pokemon trapped Dhelmise shadow and then attacked. It weakened Dhelmise considerably.

''Ash that move shows me you have raised Decidueye well but let's see how you like a taste of shadow-ball.'' Dhelmise hit Decidueye with the shadow-ball and sent it flying.

''Decidueye use leaf-blade.'' This wasn't very effective but the damage taken by both sides meant Dhelmise collapsed.

''Dhelmise this was your first major battle I am so very proud of you.'' David called as he recalled it. David smiled his Sylveon, Dhelmise, Persian and Lycanroc were eliminated. David's other pokemon were his two strongest though.

''Toucannon come out'' David called throwing the pokeball. His flying type appeared and was ready to battle.

''Start with Drill-peck.'' David commanded. Toucannon shot at Decidueye. The drill-peck made direct contact and left it unable to battle.

''Decidueye I am so proud. You are strong rest up. Pikachu I choose you buddy.'' Ash chose his most powerful pokemon and it was ready to battle.

''Pikachu electro-ball.'' Ash commanded. Toucannon simply flew up and kept climbing.

''Use thunder-bolt.'' He tried. Still didn't work. Ash was running out of options.

''Toucannon it's our turn I think we'll use hyper-beam.'' Toucannon shot the beam from altitude. It hit Pikachu doing massive damage.

''Beak-blast go.'' Toucannon heated it's beak up. Pikachu had one chance now to attack.

''Thunder-bolt go.'' Ash called once more. Pikachu this time hit Toucannon and left it unable to battle.

''Toucannon great now Incineroar let's go.'' David called his ace pokemon out. Incineroar roared to the field. It was the strongest pokemon David had.

''Pikachu take a break. Araquanid go.'' Ash swapped Pikachu for Araquanid. 

''Use darkest-lairat.'' Incineroar span at full speed hitting Araquanid and sending it flying into the base of Ash's trainer box. Araquanid was unable to battle.

''You were great Araquanid return. Hakamo-o let's go.'' Ash chose a dragon and fighting type. It had an advantage but that wouldn't matter.

''Incineroar use shadow-claw.'' David had a good strategy. Incineroar used shadow-claw and hit Hakamo-o. Leaving it weak. But stil able to fight.

''Dragon-claw.''

''Shadow-claw.''

Both trainers commanded at the same time. The pokemon collided and there was a huge explosion. Hakamo-o was weakened from earlier and went down.

''HAKAMO-O.'' Ash called out. Ash saw his pokemon weakened. Hakamo-o began to glow. Soon it evolved into a Kommo-o it even used a new move. Clanging-scales. But still it was badly hurt from before.

''Incineroar use Brick-break.'' David instructed for different types of moves. It hit and left the Kommo-o unable to battle. Ash praised it and recalled it.

''Passimian go.'' Ash called a new pokemon out. This was a good match for Incineroar. Passimian was ready to battle too.

''Passimian use bulk-up.'' Ash called a strategy move. Bulk-up increased Passimian attack and defense power. Ash knew he would need a couple of these to win.

''Bulk-up once more.'' Ash called again for more power. David smiled at Ash's plan it was good but not good enough he hoped.

''Passimian use Rock-smash.'' This move hit and sent Incineroar flying back. It was all over. Ash ran to his fighting pokemon. Ash recalled his pokemon. He thanked David for a great battle. But soon he ran to the Pokemon centre.

The award ceremony was that night. Ash's pokemon were all rested and recharged ready for the journey home. Ash went to see Mallow and his friends. The others tackled him into a deep hug. Ash smiled and went to the airport. Mallow, Lillie, Serena, May and Dawn went to Kanto with him. Soon Ash was back home after winning the Alola league.


	2. Chapter 2

**The master's harem**

 **New friends**

Ash and the others were in Pallet town at Oak's lab. Ash was with all his pokemon. His Decidueye, Passimian, Araquanid, Salazzle and Kommo-o were sent out. Ash heard Oak say his other Alola pokemon had been sent over. Oak bought the pokeballs to Ash. He sent his Mudsdale, Vikavolt, Crabominable, Shiinotic, Beawar, Comfey, Silvally, Oranguru, Turtonator, Drampa, Toucannon, Ribombee, Lycanroc (Midnight shiny) and Toxapex out. Ash's old pokemon met and welcomed them.

Ash's mother was on her way to the lab too. Delia had been preparing a feast for Ash and the others. She had a radio on Mary's show. It was quite nice until the news came on. Delia heard about a Pokemon black market in Pallet town. She took the food and went to Oak's lab. Delia arrived and hugged her son. Delia told the group what she had heard about the pokemon black market. Ash and the others became furious his Pokemon wanted to stop it Ash formed a plan. Before they went to stop the buying of pokemon they feasted. Ash saw a blue light heading for them. Ash's pokemon were poised to attack. But they didn't need to. Mewtwo and his cloned Gyarados, Hitmonlee, Vileplume, Vulpix (Standard form), Psyduck, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Venasaur, Blastiose, Seadra, Dewgong, Sandslash (standard form), Ninetails (standard form), Rapidash, Golduck, Vaporeon, Nidoqueen, Rhyhorn, Tentacruel, Pidgeot, Scyther, Wigglytuff and Meowth (standard form).

''Ash from Mt Quena Giovanni found files of my cloning. He knows about me. Keep these safe while I stop him.'' Mewtwo asked and told Ash at the same time. Ash smiled at the psychic type.

''Mewtwo does he know about the black market near here. You won't be alone we will stand with you.'' Ash said back. The pokemon roared. Mewtwo refused to put the clones in danger but they wanted to protect him.

''The Pokemon Black Market?'' Mewtwo asked Ash. He nodded sadly. Mewtwo wanted to stop that like Ash did. Ash's other pokemon welcomed the clones to the family. Except Gyarados due to it's reputation.

Mewtwo and the clones were given food too. Ash also saw Gyarados having to go off alone. Ash walked over to it. The others were scared of Gyarados. Mewtwo also had a pokeball that he handed to Ash.

''A dear old friend resides in hear.'' Mewtwo said to Ash. The others wanted him to open the pokeball. Mewtwo had seen his old friend Dragonite. Then the group welcomed Dragonite too. Ash and the pokemon prepared for stopping the black market.

Ash and the others went to the location of the black market. Ash was so angry because he saw pokemon caged up. His pokemon were with him. Ash had his Snivy and Krookodile smash a cage. They bought over two eggs. The owner of the cage looked and was shocked when his stock was gone. Before leaving Oak's Ash called officer Jenny and soon she was there. Ash told her what had happened she told him to take care of the eggs his pokemon got for him. Ash's other pokemon had rescued a Dhelmise, Pancham, Eevee, Binacle, Magby, Seedot, Abra, Tyrogue, Bagon, Pawniard and Espurr from a poacher. Jenny went and arrested them. Ash took the pokemon to Oak's lab. One other poacher came to him angry that he stopped their trading and lost them money.

The poacher held two pokeballs and threw them. He sent a Barbaracle and Jellicent (male) to face Ash. Ash's Snivy went forwards to battle. As did Pikachu.

''Snivy use attract. Then use leaf-storm Pikachu thunder-bolt.'' Ash gave his commands. He saw May, Dawn, Serena, Mallow and Lillie stopping poachers too. May rescued a Bounsweet, Pikipek and Cutiefly. Dawn had rescued a Bounsweet and Cutiefly the same as Serena. Ash focused back on the battle going on.

''Pikachu thunder-bolt and Snivy use leaf-blade.'' Ash called out. His Pokemon moved beautifully and made direct hits. Barbaracle was hit by leaf-blade and collapsed as the leaf-storm hit it before. Snivy looked very pleased but soon was glowing. Ash's other pokemon looked with pride at the newly evolved Servine. May, Dawn, Serena, Mallow and Lillie turned and saw Servine too. May, Serena and Mallow had pokeballs ready sending their Blaziken, Braxien and Steenee out. They swept some poachers away.

Ash saw one more heading to him. A Camerupt at his side raging at the stopping of Pokemon selling. Oshawott jumped and began battling Camerupt and soon defeated it in battle. Oshawott began to glow after beating Camerupt. Ash soon had a Dewott. The girls cheered as two of Ash's pokemon evolved stopping this terrible thing to pokemon. The new pokemon that were rescued looked in awe of Ash's pokemon.

Ash would spend time working with the new pokemon. They were still quite timid around him though. Ash's pokemon happily took them to Oak's lab. Mewtwo used his powers to teleport Ash, May, Dawn, Serena, Mallow, Lillie and the pokemon to the lab. Mewtwo was exhausted after that because it drained all of his power.

Ash told his pokemon to rest and play. Oak came out with Delia happy that the black market was stopped. Ash's older pokemon were with the new ones and his eggs. Ash played with the new pokemon and soon they were more trusting.

Ash went to prepare for a new journey. He would travel Kanto again and then go to all regions. He would also try to catch every type of pokemon in each region. Ash also went at first with only Pikachu. The girls would all go with Ash as well and train for becoming the best performances and contests. May, Dawn and Serena were with their rescued pokemon too. They all began practising their techniques for the journey tommorow.

Ash and the others practised until nightfall. Ash and the others headed to Delia's house to sleep for the night. Ash was in his room making preparations for tommorow. He went to the bathroom but the door was locked. He knocked but heard the bath running. In the bathroom Serena was filling the tub for a relaxing bath. She heard the knocking and opened the door. Ash walked in and went to get in the shower.

''Don't Ash. We could bath together.'' Serena offered with a cute smile. Ash went along with it. Despite the size of the bath Ash and Serena soon saw it full enough. They stripped off. Ash saw Serena's curves and perky 38DD tits. She also showed him her ass as she got in the warm bath tub. Serena was eyeing Ash's manhood it was fully erect. That was the reason he was going to shower. Serena put a hand on his cock. She massaged it and made Ash moan softly. Serena went faster and faster on his cock. She felt his load explode out into the bath tub. Serena then lay back and stretched her leg and used her foot on his dick. Ash moaned as Serena massaged his dick with her foot.

Ash came once more in the bath tub. Then he used his fingers in Serena's tight pussy. She moaned softly to Ash. Serena felt her juices leave her and cover Ash's fingers and spill into the bath. Serena then slid her pussy over his dick and rode him in the bath. The two did this for a while until both came. Serena then put his dick in her mouth. She deepthroated him and made him cum all over her face. She lost it when she continued to bath. Soon the two got out of the tub and went to their rooms to sleep.


End file.
